Podsłuchana rozmowa
by KawaiiDoku
Summary: Coś z serii "co by było, gdyby..." czyli Shepard zwierza się niebieskiej przyjaciółce. Moje podejście do rozmowy, części rozmowy, Liary z Shep po wydarzeniach z DLC "Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni".


Thane wyszedł z windy, kierując kroki do kajuty Shepard. Wiedział, że ma gościa, dawną przyjaciółkę, jednak dręczyło go przeczucie, że powinien przy niej być. Dopóki jeszcze mógł, oczywiście. Wszedł do środka, od razu lokalizując wzrokiem dwie osoby, siedzące na kanapie. „Coś" kazało mu się zatrzymać, póki jeszcze był niewidoczny dla ich oczu i schować się we wnęce ściany. Czuł pewien wstyd, ukrywając się, ale przeczucie jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodło.

- To zabawne. Rozmawiamy o wszystkim, tylko nie o nas – zaśmiała się Asari, upijając łyk ze szklanki. Drell zamrugał, wpatrując się w szarawy dym z papierosów. Shepard paliła, odchylając głowę na kanapie.

- Tak jest łatwiej. Ale skoro już zaczęłaś… Ty i Feron…? – popatrzyła na Liarę ciekawie, uśmiechając się jednocześnie z dozą złośliwości. Ciemne oczy o czerwonym blasku śledził rysy twarzy towarzyszki, by zaraz wrócić do patrzenia w gwiazdy nad ich głowami.

- My… Nie. Wiele przeszedł, nie mogła bym tego wykorzystać… - Asari pokręcił głową, a kobieta uniosła leniwie rękę do ust i zaciągnęła się papierosem.

- Boisz się, że pan F zgodził by się na wszystko tylko dlatego, że jest ci wdzięczny za ratunek. To zrozumiałe – powiedziała, wypuszczając po chwili dym z płuc. Liara kiwnęła głową, popatrując na przyjaciółkę. Milczały przez chwilę, a ukryty drell poczuł się bardzo nie na miejscu.

- Uh, właściwie… Mam coś dla ciebie, Lilith – mruknęła Asari, podnosząc się i podchodząc do małej torby, którą miała ze sobą. Wyciągnęła z niej sporą, oszkloną ramkę.

- Udało mi się je zdobyć, choć nie było łatwo – powiedziała, odwracając się przodem do Shepard. Czarnowłosa wstała z kanapy, gasząc papierosa i podchodząc do T'Soni. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, prawie gorzko, patrząc na swój nieśmiertelnik.

- Minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy należały do mnie. Kto by pomyślał, najpierw Przymierze, teraz Cerberus. Co dalej? – wzięła ramkę do ręki, przyglądając się jej. Po chwili odłożyła ją na szafkę, odruchowo sięgając po napoczętą paczkę papierosów. Zostawiła ją jednak zaraz.

- Może założysz własny interes, Shepard? Już widzę te wizytówki „Lilith Shepard, Bohaterowie Do Wynajęcia. Wypędzimy z galaktyki kogo tylko chcesz!". To by się sprzedało – roześmiała się Liara, a i Tkane uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Pani komandor prychnęła tylko, wywracając oczami.

- Daruj… I tak czasami myślę, że połowa galaktyki traktuje mnie jak kogoś, kto rozwiąże nierozwiązywalne – mruknęła, kręcąc głową. Popatrzyła na Asari, która uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Dałaś wszystkim nadzieje. Jesteś ikoną zwycięscy – Liara położyła dłoń na ramieniu Lilith, a ta tylko pokręciła głową.

- Zwycięscy? Jeszcze nie wygraliśmy, wojna dopiero się zacznie – odparła, uśmiechając się gorzko i odchodząc od przyjaciółki kilka kroków. Podniosła swoją szklankę ze stolika i wypiła szybko zawartość. Sięgnęła po kolejnego papierosa i zapaliła szybko.

- Nie umniejszaj swoich zasług, Shepard. Bez zbieraczy, Żniwiarze są osłabieni. Choć trochę. A ty nawet takie „trochę" potrafisz wykorzystać… Czy nie o to walczysz? Żeby pokonać Żniwiarzy - Asari usiadła ponownie na kanapie, gdy jej ludzka przyjaciółka nadal stała.

- Żniwiarze – Shepard prychnęła wściekle, popalając i chodząc niespokojnie po dolnym parkiecie swojej kajuty. – Najemnicy, gethy, vorche, pretorianie… Mam wrażenie, że walczę z całą cholerną galaktyką.

- Ale to nie to cię boli, prawda, Lilith? – odezwała się łagodnie Asari, patrząc niebieskimi oczyma na ciemnowłosą. Ta uniosła brew, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Wyglądało to groźnie, jak zawsze, ale T'Soni dobrze znała ten uśmieszek oraz to, co się za nim kryło.

- Nie. Nie to – skapitulowała Shepard, siadając na łóżku i zaciągając się papierosem. Liara kiwnęła głową, patrząc na nią z pewnym smutkiem.

- Chodzi o te kilka skradzionych losowi miesięcy z Thane, zanim stanie się to, co nieuniknione?* - zapytała cicho, a wspomniany drell wstrzymał oddech. Owszem, spodziewał się, że i jego osobę wymienią w rozmowie, ale nie w takiej otoczce.

- Wiem, że on umiera. Wiedziałam to, zanim się… „związaliśmy" – powiedziała cicho Shepard, po czym przechyliła się, kładąc na łóżku. – Boję się, Liara. Nie Żniwiarzy, nie walki, końca galaktyki… Boję się jego śmierci. Tego, co po niej nastąpi – westchnęła, przymykając oczy. Asari milczała, patrząc na przyjaciółkę. To była dla niej abstrakcja. Shepard zawsze wysłuchiwała jej zwierzeń, dając wsparcie, ani razu nie narzekając na własne położenie… A teraz wyglądała, jakby była na skraju wielkiej przepaści i potrzebowała się komuś „wyspowiadać", żeby w nią nie wpaść. Czarnowłosa podniosła się gwałtownie z posłania, znów zaczynając chodzić w kółko.

- Czasami patrzę na niego i zastanawiam się, co będę musiała zrobić, gdy to nadejdzie. Pochować go? Gdzie? Wyprawić mu pogrzeb, po czym jak innych wypuścić w próżnię? Nie wiem, jakie są obchody w jego wierzeniu. Nie wiem, jak niby miałabym to przekazać jego synowi. Cholera jasna! – uderzyła nagle pięścią o małe biurko, zamykając oczy. – Ratuję każdego, _każdego_, dokonuję tych podobno „niemożliwych" rzeczy, a gdy mam osobę, na której mi zależy bardziej niż na tej całej zawszonej galaktyce, nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić, by jej pomóc! Nic! – powiedziała gorzko, opierając się o biurko mocniej. Jej ramiona drgnęły delikatnie, a drell czuł ból, gdy na nią patrzył. Wiedział, że to dla niej trudne. Ale wiedzieć, a zobaczyć…

- Mogę tylko stać i patrzeć – dodała cicho, a Liara podniosła się powoli z kanapy. Podeszła do przyjaciółki, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Możesz być przy nim – powiedziała łagodnie, na co Shepard tylko roześmiała się gorzko, odwracając do niej twarz i patrząc na nią. Nie płakała, mimo wszystko.

- „Być przy nim"? Kiedy? Między zabijaniem najemników a skopaniem Żniwiarzy? – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. Usiadła na biurku, biorąc głębszy oddech. – To mnie wkurza, Liara. Świadomość, że czas, który nam został spędzimy na uganianiu się po galaktyce. Niby razem, ale… Jak blisko możemy być w tej sytuacji? – uniosła kącik ust w cynicznym uśmieszku. Asari milczała, wbijając spojrzenie gdzieś w okolice szyi komandor. Thane zacisnął mocno dłonie, stojąc w swojej kryjówce.

- Niby można by spróbować transplantacji… Ale on odrzucił tą opcję, a ja nie chcę wymuszać na nim, by zmienił zdanie – Shepard pokręciła głową, a Liara popatrzyła na nią ze współczuciem. Drell czuł się winny, ale nie poruszył się, by nie zostać odkrytym. Jego słowa w wiadomości, którą ciemnowłosa miała dostać po jego śmierci wydały mu się nagle okrutne i egoistyczne.

- Może… Porozmawiaj z nim o tym? Wiesz, to inna sytuacja, może teraz…

- Nie, Liara – kobieta przerwała przyjaciółce, unosząc wzrok i patrząc na nią z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Thane pogodził się ze swoją chorobą i jej… następstwami. Oboje prowadzimy taki tryb życia, że każde zadanie, każdy następny krok może skończyć się śmiercią któregoś z nas – powiedziała, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Tego właśnie potrzebowałam. Wygadania się. Jak już wypowiesz na głos wszystkie obawy i bóle, to o wiele łatwiej się z tym uporać – zauważyła, zsuwając się z biurka i przytulając Asari, która oddała zaraz uścisk.

Drell szybko wymknął się z kajuty, ponownie zaszywając w swojej „kwaterze". Jego myśli wirowały, powodując chaos, którego od dawna nie odczuwał. Wiedział jednak, że cokolwiek postanowi, Shepard uszanuje jego wybór.

Thane uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Uszanuje jego wybór i będzie trwać u jego boku, aż do końca.

*) wypowiedź niemal żywcem wzięta z gry ;)


End file.
